In the modem computing environment, a variety of audio functions are available for use in association with computers including audio recording and playback. Many modem computers include audio output devices such as speakers and earphone jacks and audio input devices including microphones and CD players. In prior art systems, manufacturers or others interested in testing the audio functionality of computer hardware and software often required interaction with a human user. That is, testing of various audio characteristics and functionality of a computing system is most commonly performed by providing a user a known audio presentation such as a tone or mix of tones and requiring input from the user in response to the presentation. For example, the user may be provided a tone from the user's left speaker requiring the user to indicate which speaker the tone is emitted from, followed by a similar test from the right speaker. The user may be given a tone at various volumes and asked to verify the varying volumes as a way of verifying that the volume functionality of the audio output is functioning properly. If the user's response to any such test indicated that the tone or mix of tones heard by the user did not correspond with the intended audio presentation, the test failed. Conversely, if the test user responded affirmatively to the intended audio presentation, the test passed. Such prior art testing systems lack efficiency and are costly because of the requirement to utilize human test users. Moreover, because human test users may only respond to audio presentations within the audio range of the human test user, the breadth of testing that may be performed by the human test user is limited.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.